


Warm eyes and cold purple gems

by Yui_Kuromori



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Set at episode 65 from the original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: In which Raimon looses against the dark emperors.





	1. Chapter 1

 He kicks the ball, and Endou gets up again.  
 

Kazemaru is all too familiar with the fire burning in the brunette’s eyes, the sheer determination. He takes a moment to appreciate how much of a terrifying adversary his ex(?) boyfriend can be. No matter what, he keeps getting up.

 He feels cold, stony, almost cristal-like, just like the shard of glowing purple hanging from his neck. And Endou’s eyes are burning hot. He misses him, but knows that there’s too much at stake to simply take him back right now. The referee blows the whistle and they all go to the bench to drink some water. From the corner of his eye, he sees Fubuki and Touko help the keeper up and back to their coach.

 If only things had been different. Maybe they would be playing side by side, he would be the one helping the brunette up, maybe they’d be still a couple. It was na ugly thing, how they separated (not broken up, they never officially did that), a stain in na otherwise beautiful relationship. He knows how betrayed Endou must be feeling right now, but he needs to do this, and Endou just doesn’t get it.

 He’s too blind by the fake, naive ideals beaten into his skull by his foolish grandfather. So much he cannot understand the true gift the Aliea meteor truly is. Kazemaru fells sad for him, because, after everything that happened, he still loves his ex-captain very much. It hurt to see him peeling himself away from that amazing power out of fear and lies.

 An idea blooms into his head.

 Endou had endless potential. He had been cruelly blinded by the infectious morals of his family, and on the process, managed to poison the entire team. Kazemaru’s heart aches to have them back, but they are too high into pedestals to see, too proud to accept their defeat. So he just has to show them, save them from themselves, and maybe, just maybe, they can be a team again.

 He voices it to his coach and teammates, and to his surprise and delight, they all agree with him. They have been acting cruelly, lashing out at their family from the pent up anger and frustration, both from losing in soccer and from watching Raimon slowly slip away from their grasps.

 But now? Now they understand that they don’t know better. The poor things have been so poisoned and fooled that they honestly think they need to be saved from the meteor, from their coach, from themselves. They appreciate how concerned they are, but are even more determined to win.

 The second halve of the game is intense, he has to give it to Raimon, they managed an impressive growth in the short time the match allowed them to. They fight tooth and nail, and his heart reaches out to them, they push themselves to collapse and manage a tie between them, but it’s all in vain.

 Endou, unsurprisingly, is the last one standing, he catches ball after ball, and seems to be slowly burning out, its a painful, slow process, to hear him calling out for them to wake up, but Kazemaru knows better, knows he has to purify all the poison from his soul, it doesn’t make it any easier. He smirks, taunts, growls and screams, and finally, finally, he scores.

 A last whistle. The match is over.

 He looks at his coach, who nods at his men to grab the Raimon players. There are plenty of people working for him, and if things work out, soon, there will be more.

 He sees his teammates scatter across the field to add the other players, and he immediately rushes to Endou. Cradles the goalkeeper’s head on his lap, and allows himself to sigh in relief.

 - K-Kaze?

 - Shhhhhhh darling, it’s going to be okay.

 He brushes brown locks away from his face. For the first time since it all began, Kazemaru can see the stress, exhaustion and worry on his face.

 - Everything will be alright once you wake up.

 

 

 The whole process is slow, they put shards of the meteorite on their necks, and drug them to keep them asleep, coach tells him that it’s so they can adapt to it’s power without freaking out. They all wait, as the adults deal with the government, makes deals with the minister and build them a base, for their family to wake up. Someoka stays faithfully by Goengi's and Fubuki’s side, Kurimatsu hasn’t moved from Kabeyama’s. The rest of the team keep watch on the other players. They have the tact to leave Kazemaru and Endou alone.

 When Endou opens his eyes, they are cold, stony, almost cristal-like, they wonder innocently through the room, as he slowly sits up, until they finally land on him.

 - Kaze?

 Kazemaru is sure his heart will explode from a mixture of joy and anxiety. The brunette reaches his hand to him and pulls him closer. After a couple seconds he allows himself to speak.

 - Hey.

 Endou seems to have notices the stone hanging from his neck. Kazemaru watches, holding his breath, as he analyzes it. Brown eyes brightening as if he had na epiphany, he turns to him, with shock and wonder on his face.

 - I feel it’s power.

 He says so quietly, it’s almost like he’s ashamed of it, Kazemaru resists the urge ho hug him and chooses to simply interlace their fingers.

 - And how does it feel?

 Endou lowers his eyes, he can see the guilt in them, there’s still poison in him, and he knows it will take a while to completely cleanse him.

 - It feels amazing.

 They stay silent for a few more moments.

 - Do you still love me?

 Endou looks up in shock.

 - I never stopped loving you! Not even for a moment!

 Kazemaru lets out air he didn’t know he was holding, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. They can work this out, he knows they can

 - Come on, let’s go check on the rest of our team.

 Endou looks up, Kazemaru knows he understands the underlying message on those words, that they all play for dark emperors now, he doesn’t say anything for a moment, and he thinks that maybe, he needs some more time to come around.

 But then, Endou pulls him closers, and presses his lips against his.

 They make out for a while, its hot, and needy and very much like making up for everything that happened, he rests his hands on Endou’s hips, pulls him closer, and oh god, he missed this, so much. They kiss until his lips tingle, and he doesn’t feel cold anymore.

 They pull apart, breathing harder that they were before, and rest they foreheads together.

 - Kaze.

 - Yeah?

 - I’m home.

 


	2. Aftermath

 - Are you leaving me again?  
 

Endou’s hand closes around his wrist in an iron grip, so strong it would have probably seriously hurt a normal person, but again, Kazemaru is not a normal person. There’s something ugly and dark in the brunet’s face, an odd mixture of pain, indignation and sheer wrath. Kazemaru’s chest swells with pride, as he lovingly caresses his boyfriend’s face, he has grown so much, he thinks, and no longer is that bright eyed soccer freak that the defender still loves. No, this Endou is much stronger, better, happier.  
 

\- Of course not darling, I was just gonna grab us some breakfast.  
 

He says sweetly, not at all bothered by the dangerous hold Endou has on his wrist, it should have been a red flag, and maybe, in another world where they were different, weaker people, it would be. But Kazemaru knows better, knows exactly how much him leaving Raimon during the whole Aliea academy incident had shaken the goalkeeper, how he had fallen into a depression. He knows how much the idea of him leaving again both angers and despairs the brunet.  
 

The grip on his wrist weakens a little, and Kazemaru leans down and brushes a kiss against the goalkeeper’s lips, laying there, in their shared bed, without his signature headband on, Endou looks a lot softer than he usually does. His fingers run smoothly between soft brown locks and his wrist is finally released.  
 

\- I’ll be back soon. Promise. Then, you and Fubuki can spend the afternoon together, like you were planning?  
The goalkeeper perks up at the idea and that’s enough for Kazemaru to leave their room with a less heavy heart.

 

 

 

 Hiroto cries the first time he sees them.  
 

He cries, and begs and pleads for them not to do that. Desperately asks them about soccer, the real soccer they were so set on playing. It fills Kazemaru with disgust and maybe a small speck of pity. Ulvida reaches out for him, tangles her filthy claws in his pristine blue hair and pulls, and if Kazemaru was a normal person, it would have ripped off some of the strands and hurt pretty badly.

 Good thing Kazemaru’s not a normal person.  
 

Endou bares his teeth, and pushes the girl off of him with a ferocity so strong it almost scares their coach, the brunet is livid, and he looks about ready to pull all of Ulvida’s teeth off one by one. Kidou sets a gentle hands on his shoulder, and Kazemaru knows there’s enough strength on that hold to shatter bone. It’s both a threat and a comfort, and Endou visibly relaxes, gripping Kidou’s hand and interlacing their fingers.  
 

Hiroto cries louder and there’s the smallest flash of guilt and pain on the brunet’s face. Fubuki is quick to grab his cheeks and press sweet little (and very platonic, thank you very much) pecks all over his face. It disappears in a moment and a pang of hurt goes through Kazemaru’s heart.  
 

Looks like there’s still poison on his beloved’s heart.

 

 

  
 The prime minister still denies their cause.  
 

He sends team after team in futile attempts to stop them. It makes up for good fun, he guesses, as Someoka pulls his hair into a tight ponytail, he glares at the forward ho sends him a shit eating grin. He hates that hairstyle, absolutely despises it. It reminds him of weakness, and pain and defeat. Of a time where he was a pathetic little nobody who thought he could run.  
 

He slaps Someoka with almost enough strength to hurt and turns to Max, who, with a small malicious smirk sent to Someoka’s grumbling form helps Kazemaru to take his hair down.  
 

They go after schools, much like Aliea did. But they are much more polished, not pretending to be anything but human. There’s no need for foolish theater, or for hiding what they truly are. They proudly present the stone that saved them and claim their coaches name as the genius he truly is. It gets easier and easier to ignore the betrayed looks and desperate pleads they meet every time they go to a school they once played against.  
 

Endou is still as possessive and clingy as he always was, happily holding his hand each time they enter the battlefield. They kiss lovingly as the school behind them burns to ashes.

 

 

 

The day they obliterate Zeus high is a bad day.  
 

Aphrodi, even if for a short time, was a part of their small, fucked up family. Kazemaru himself didn’t get to see it, but all of the other players swear on the blond haired teen’s name. Endou cries that night, in their shared bed, for his friend, and Fubuki and Gouenji come all the way from their room to calm him down. They were close with the other teen as well, maybe as much as Endou, and together, they mourn for him.  
 

\- It’s my fault he is like this.  
 

The brunet sobs, and Kazemaru rubs gentle circles on his back. Gouenji and Fubuki both have their arms wrapped around him, and the Blonde’s brown eyes narrow slightly at the comment.  
 

\- What do you mean, it’s your fault? He was our friend, wasn’t he? You never did anything to hurt him.

Other than destroying his school and hurting his team, Kazemaru thinks, but wisely keeps the words to himself.  
 

 - But i poisoned him too! Just like I did to our team! He used to know better! But then i just came along and put those stupid ideas about true soccer in his head, and now...  
 

Fubuki shushes him, and Someoka enters the room with a cup of sugared water to calm the goalkeeper down. It’s clear he heard the conversation, as he sends Kazemaru a look.  
 

\- Then, just take the poison out?  
 

They all turn to look at the pink haired forward, and Kazemaru raises na inquisitive eyebrow.  
 

\- I mean, we made you guys understand right? And he’s family too. So why not just bring him to our side?  
 

Kazemaru immediately searches for Endou’s gaze. The brunet has a confused, conflicted expression, and for a moment, a small flash of despair and panic passes through his face. Then his lips stretch in a smile so big, it almost looks painful, like his face will tear apart. The defender’s chest swells with so much love and affection, he smiles too.  
 

\- Let's do it.

 

 

 

 

 Aphrodi kicks, screams and cries, and they all just shush him affectionately.  
 

They never scream for too long after all.

 

 

 

 

 Endou, Kazemaru thinks, is the most beautiful and disastrous thing he has ever seen.  
 

There’s a mad glint in his eyes nowadays, and soft delighted laughter as team after team crumbles beneath their feet. He enjoys it now, playing soccer with the dark emperors. With him.  
 

Because soccer is supposed to be fun,  
 

And winning is fun, and crushing and beating and destroying is fun.  
 

Endou, Kazemaru thinks, is a beautiful force of nature, with crazed smiles and perfect straight white teeth. As he laughs and gasps and spins around the soccer field, both beautiful and terrifying.  
 

He crashes his lips against his and is painful, and sweet, and his mouth tastes like blood, tears and victory.  
 

 

 

They kiss lovingly as the world around them burns.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please do leave a comment, it truly makes my day, and gives me the incentive to keep writing.  
> I hope you have a nice day^^  
> Love, Yui.


End file.
